Modern day integrated chips comprise millions or billions of semiconductor devices arranged within a semiconductor substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). The semiconductor devices are connected to an overlying back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) metallization stack comprising a plurality of metal interconnect layers (e.g., wires and vias). The plurality of metal interconnect layers electrically connect the semiconductor devices to each other and to external components. Often the metal interconnect layers terminate at a bond pad located over the BEOL metallization stack. The bond pad may comprise a thick layer of metal that provides a conductive connection from the integrated chip to the external components (e.g., an integrated chip package).